4 Guys 2 Videos
by emikohayashi4912
Summary: Ariadne convinces the guys to watch the sickest videos ever made. Rated T for potty mouths and details.
1. 2 Girls 1 Cup

4 Guys 1 Video

I don't own Inception or 2 Girls 1 Cup. *shudder* I'm glad I don't.

Summary: "Hey, guys, you wanna see a freaky video?" Ariadne convinces the guys to watch 2 Girls 1 Cup.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Who wants ice cream?"

The door to the warehouse slid open, revealing Eames, who was carrying a large grocery bag. Pulling out a large carton of Blue Bell ice cream, he slapped it onto the table. Cobb picked the brown-rimmed up and examined the label.

"Triple Caramel?"

Eames laughed as he pulled five plastic spoons out of the bag and handed one to Cobb, Arthur, and Yusuf. "Probably one of the best flavors out there."

"Save some for me!"

Ariadne's voice could be heard from the other side of the warehouse while she finished up the last touches on her scaled model.

"It'll probably be gone if you wait any longer," replied Arthur as he shoved a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth.

Soft footprints could be heard as Ariadne rushed over. She stopped by the table and Eames handed her a spoon.

"What flavor?"

"Triple Caramel," replied Yusuf.

The architect froze as she saw the color of the ice cream, and a half forgotten memory resurfaced.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Flashback_

"_Hey, you guys wanna see a cool video?"_

_Ariadne's college roommate, Maria, brought her laptop over to Ariadne's bed._

"_Sure," Ariadne replied, setting her book on her bed and scooting over to see the screen of the laptop. "What video is it?"_

"_It's called '2 Girls 1 Cup'." Ariadne completely missed the mischievous smirk on Maria's face._

_By the end of the video, Ariadne had gagged about three times and thrown up. Her appetite for chocolate ice cream, or any brown colored ice cream, had disappeared, and she never forgot what she saw. It was like what her roommate had said after the video was finished._

"_When you see it, you can't unsee it."_

_End of Flashback_

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Earth to Ariadne!"

The hand that waved in front of her face brought Ariadne out of memory lane, and she saw Eames staring at her, his spoon in his mouth.

The other guys stared at her, still eating their ice cream, and Ariadne smiled mischievously, an idea forming in her mind.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Hey, guys, you wanna see a freaky video?"

OoOoOoOoOoO

A soothing piano solo wafted through the laptop's speakers as the video began.

Yusuf grinned. "Hot," he murmured.

Arthur cocked an eyebrow. "And why would you want to show us this?"

Eames laughed. "This?" he asked, incredulously. "This is nothing. It's…nothing….." The forger trailed off as the video changed shots and the cup was introduced. His expression transitioned from amusement to confusion to disgust in a matter of seconds.

Cobb's eyes narrowed. "Is she really shitting…" Suddenly, his eyes bugged and his jaw dropped. "Holy freaking shit," he whispered.

Yusuf gagged and placed his hand over his mouth. "Did she really…no…"

Arthur nodded. "Yeah, she ate the shit." The point man paled as the shot continued as if in slow motion, and his clenched fist flew to his mouth as he coughed.

Cobb, whose facial expression hadn't changed at all since the introduction of the cup (except for his jaw dropping lower and eyes growing wider), suddenly gasped, "That's not real. That's got to be fake shit…wait. Wait. What?" Cobb leaned in closer to the laptop screen and then recoiled in horror. "What?"

"Aaah!" yelled Arthur as he covered his face with his tie.

Eames furrowed his brow. "Why does she need to gag herself to…OH LORDY!" The expression on his face switched from disgust to terror, and he turned his head.

Curious, Arthur lifted the tie from his face…just in time to see the girls throwing up in each others mouths. "AAAAAAAH!" The point man ducked away into the bathroom and began to vomit.

Eames paled and gagged. "I'm never going to be able to eat caramel ice cream again…AAAH!" he cried, stumbling outside.

Arthur returned to the laptop, his fear-stricken eyes glued to the screen.

Yusuf suddenly stood up and walked away. "No. No, no, no, no, no, nonononononono, NO!" he rambled as he headed back to the experiment he was working on before, repositioning the table so that it pointed away from the laptop.

This left Cobb and Arthur the only ones watching the video.

As the last note of the video faded, both men looked absolutely terrified.

"Ariadne, what the hell is wrong with you?" yelled Arthur, his eyes still glued on the blank screen, the tip of his finger in his mouth.

"Aaaahh…" Cobb wailed weakly, his face in his hands.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Epilogue:

Arthur pulled the large ice cream carton out of the grocery bag and examined it.

"'Rainbow Sherbet'. Really Eames?"

"What?"

OoOoOoOoOoO

Alternate Ending:

"Hey guys, wanna see another video?"

OoOoOoOoOoO

Reactions: a compilation of my imagination and these videos (remove the spaces)

http :/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v = IqIiGRLTEP k & feature = related

http :/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v = zioGzBJo4I0 & feature = related

http :/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v= JxoaYRefgJU & feature = related

http :/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v = doZnJSojBtw & feature = related

http :/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v = j4UAS68GaWM

The last one's my favorite, especially the weak wail at the end.


	2. 2 Girls 1 Finger

This is the four guys reactions to 2 Girls 1 Finger.

I don't own Inception or 2 Girls 1 Finger.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Ariadne positioned the camcorder so that it would point down onto the four unlucky men, and she pressed the play button. "Here it is, 2 girls 1 finger."

Yusuf groaned. "Is it another shit eating video?"

Ariadne didn't answer.

Arthur sighed, plopping down into his chair, and glared at Ariadne. "I can't believe you managed to convince us to watch another one of those crazy videos."

A yodeler began the video with a fast paced song, an accordion backing him up.

Eames flashed a crooked grin at the guys behind him. "Not too bad."

"AAAGH!" Just as Eames spoke, Arthur, Cobb, and Yusuf yelled in unison, their faces twisted with horror and disgust. Eames whipped around, and the smirk slipped off his face.

Arthur gagged and pressed his arm against his mouth. "This is worse than the last video…gah…"

"Oh man!" Cobb and Eames pressed their hands to their mouths after gagging.

"What the fuck?" Yusuf cringed and jerked back, disgust on his face.

There was a momentary silence as the four commentators took a while to process the information before them, each one paling as the close-up shots of the two girls playing in the vomit continued, their hands scooping up handfuls of brownish-green barf.

"I can't do this." Yusuf backed away from the laptop, resuming his experiment on the table that still pointed away from the laptop.

Arthur shrugged out of his jacket and covered his face with it, peeking out every once in a while. "Crazy ass bitches!" he exclaimed.

Eames covered his mouth with his hands. "Damn, those girls are crazy!" The forger paused, leaning towards the screen with narrowed eyes, and then his eyes widened. "Holy fucking shit, are they…"

"Oh no," whispered Arthur. "Oh no, no, oh crap no, no, no…" he rambled on, and then gagged. "HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" he screamed, tossing his jacket to the side, scrambling to the bathroom and knocking over his chair in his mad dash.

"FUCK!" Cobb screamed, his hands clutching his hair.

"DON'T DO IT!" Eames spoke as if he could change the course of the video.

Another scream erupted from Eames, the sound muffled by his hands over his mouth. He tilted back in his chair, toppling over in the process.

"WHAT THE FUCK…IS THIS?" he yelled, pulling himself off the floor, his eyes wide and his hands still covering his mouth.

"GAH!" Cobb screamed, stumbling away from the laptop and retching into a nearby trash can.

"NO!" Eames squeezed his eyes shut and pushed his arms out at the monitor as if he were attempting to push the video away. The last note of the song cut off as the video faded into black, and Eames opened his eyes just a crack before opening them fully and dropping his arms, the terrified and disgusted expression never leaving his face.

"Oh. My. God."

OoOoOoOoOoO

So? What did you guys think?

I watched this video this morning. I'm pretty glad I didn't record my reaction because I wouldn't want people commenting on how lame my reaction was.

These guys reactions are a bit…drastic.


End file.
